great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Shizuka
' ' Character's name ''' Shizuka Yuki '''Clan's Name Yuki Clan Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name Feliciaelric1 Age 19 Birthday 01/28 Gender ' Female' Weight 110lbs. Height 5'6" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Red hair, silver eyes, ability to learn quickly. '''Occupation Ninja Allies. Senso Namikaze, Suki Uchiha, Cyrus Shinigami, Konoha. Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. water Second Nature wind Personality and Behavior Mostly quiet but has a bad temper and will beat up anyone who insults her or her friends. Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''None Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # hidden mist technique 2. Tate no jutsu 3. water pellet 4. great waterfall technique 5. Ice release 6. Flight of the Obliterating Water 7. Black Rain Jutsu 8. Wind Water Rage Jutsu 9. Cutting Wind Jutsu 10. Air Bullet 11. Great Sickle Weasel Technique 12. Blade of Wind 13. Divine Wind 14. Drilling Air Bullet Biography Shizuka Yuki was brought to the leaf village with her parents on a small break from their work. They went out one day and never returned leaving Shizuka alone in the village. She was taken in by a family who then sent her to the academy where she became a genin. ''' '''Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil.) Category:Biography Category:Templates